The Real World
by BobWhite
Summary: Kelly Severide has a niece that he never knew about. How will Shay & the firehouse react to hearing that he has a sister and niece? Pls R&R 2 find out more. Full summary inside. Part Third Watch X-Over. Image is of Angelique.
1. A Young Loner

**Full Summary:**

A young teen who had been abandoned by her mom shows up at the firehouse looking for her uncle. What happens when the girl tells Kelly who she is? Will he acknowledge the child of his estranged sister? And why was she abandoned in the first place? And how does Bosco fit into everything?

**A Young Loner:**

**A Different Kind of Home:**

Angeliqua 'Angel' Omari has always known that she had an uncle, somewhere in the Chicago area. Growing up in New York, she only knew what she had been told. She knew that her uncle was a firefighter but beyond that not much. Angel never really liked her first name, hence the nickname Angel. It had always pissed her mom off that she would choose her nickname over her given name. And to make matter worse, she didn't want to be anything like her mom who fell apart after her father died. But that didn't mean that she didn't know what she did want to be.

She always had her laptop with her, wherever she went, no matter where she was headed. It was a comfort to her that she could open it up and just do whatever she wanted. And it also told people around her that she didn't want to be bothered. It wasn't like she didn't like talking to people, it was just that she had learned not to get her hopes up; they tended to be dashed early on. With the help of some of her father's co-workers, she had moved all of her stuff into Officer Boscorelli's apartment because he seemed to be the one that understood her more.

In fact, if it hadn't been for Bosco, she never would have found out where her Uncle Kelly was nor would she have known that her mother's maiden name was Severide. She couldn't really remember her mother's name, but that didn't stop her from reaching out to the only living relative she had left. Bosco and Faith helped her send an email to her uncle via the Chicago Fire Department and though they were optimistic about the answer that might come back, they were hoping that he would take her in and at least get to know here.

Faith's daughter Emily and Angel were best friends, had been since her father had gotten the job at the Firehouse across the street from 55th Precinct. Faith had brought her daughter to work one day so the girl could do her school project on the Fire Department and Angel had been sitting outside the Firehouse doing her own homework. She was plugged into her laptop, headphones on listening to music and typing something in a word document. After Emily had gotten what she needed for her project from the fire fighters and paramedics, she had gone outside to write it up, sitting next to Angel in the process.

Angel had taken out one of her headphones and the two talked while they did their homework. They became fast friends after that day and if Angel wasn't at home, the firehouse or school, she was over at Emily's house doing her homework or on the weekend spending the night. Angel would talk the bus to and from not only school but also the firehouse as well as Emily's house. After 9-11 had taken her father's life and her mom had fallen into drugs and then skipped out on her all together, she found herself packing up everything that reminded her of her father with all of her stuff and moving over to Bosco's house so that she wouldn't have to go into Foster Care.

Angel was in high school now, and though she wanted to stay in New York, she knew that she would have to go see her Uncle in Chicago. She only hoped that those she cared about in New York would either come with her or visit her whenever they could. Emily was already working on college applications in Chicago so that she would be near her just in case she decided to stay in Chicago and go to school there. But with all her 'not so normal' family in New York, she didn't know if she could survive living so far away.

**A Friend To Many:**

Angel was on the bus, headed for Chicago. Her uncle had gotten back to her and wanted to meet her. She had her bags under the bus and her one carry-on bag with her laptop + charger, phone + charger, IPod + headphones and a few movies to keep herself occupied. There was no telling how her uncle would respond to her, so to ease the tension, she had had Bosco buy a bottle of wine so she could bring it to him. It was also in her carry-on bag so that it would not get broken in the undercarriage of the bus. She was going alone because nobody could get off of work and Emily was in school or else she would have been on the bus as well.

She was writing in her journal, about what was going on and what she was expecting to happen. She had started writing a journal shortly aft 9-11, because it made her feel so much better to be able to get her feelings down on either paper or her computer. She always backed up her files on her computer because if she didn't, she could lose everything. Not only was it backed up, she also had a flash-drive that she kept everything on. Her music was all backed up and she knew that in order to keep her stuff safe, it had to be in different places.

In her two suitcases, she had clothing to last a few months, books to read, more movies, some puzzles, college applications to fill out, different types of shoes for the different weather. In her snowmobile bag, she had all of her winter clothes, her helmet and the keys to her snowmobile, which at the moment was at the 55th Precinct because she had been living in an apartment. Bosco had said that he would drive to Chicago with some friends from New York and bring her snowmobile with so that she could have it during the winter.

Even though Angel was only fifteen, she had been riding snowmobiles almost her whole life. It was something her father had done with her and she was good at it. When they couldn't get out of the city due to severe weather, Angel would hook a sled (with plastic tubs secured to the sled) to the back of her snowmobile and collect grocery lists & money from her neighbors and then head out to get the items. Even the gang members had given her money to bring them food and anything else they needed. When she was done with her neighbors, she would spread out to the surrounding neighborhoods and do the same thing. And every time she brought back the extra money, she was told to keep it, as a tip of sorts. When she was done with the neighborhoods, she would head to the local police precincts and firehouses to see if they needed any groceries and if they did she would go shopping for them as well. By the time she was done shopping for everyone else she had racked up nearly three hundred dollars in tips.

Remembering those times in New York always made her wonder if her uncle would let her do the same thing, during severe weather of course. If she was allowed to stay, that is. If he didn't want her living with him, she would just go back to New York and live her life, but she was betting on him not letting her out of his sight now that she was back in his life. When her laptop started to die, she put it away and pulled out her IPod so that she could get some sleep. Her carry-on bag also had a pillow and blanket inside so that she didn't have to be cold while she slept; the pillow was so that she didn't have to use the window as a pillow and be cold that way as well.

What will Kelly think of his niece? Will he ask where his sister is? And how do the others at the firehouse react to hearing that Kelly has a niece? How will Shay feel?

_**More to come in next chapter…**_

_**Please Review…**_


	2. To Build A Home

**To Build A Home:**

**Bus Depot:**

Angel stepped off the bus and went to collect her belongings from the undercarriage, moving with the rest of the passengers. She had gotten a call from her uncle saying that he'd had to work and was unable to pick her up. So she would have to be content on taking a cab, which she had money for. With her backpack (carry-on bag) on her back, she grabbed her two suitcases and her snowmobile bag and headed for the front of the building, moving in and out of passengers and those picking people up. She had no way of knowing that her uncle had sent someone to pick her up and she also had no way of knowing how much a cab ride to the firehouse was going to cost. She moved out of the crowd of people and over to a spot where she could sit down.

It was then that she noticed a young looking man holding a sign with her name on it. She stood up once more and grabbed her belongings and headed towards him, hoping he would tell her who he was. When she got within talking distance of him, he moved towards her and offered her help with her belongings. She handed over her snowmobile bag and the two headed for his car. Once inside the car after packing her belongings into the trunk, the young man started talking again.

"I'm Peter Mills, a Candidate at the Firehouse. Lt. Severide sent me to pick you up."

"It's nice to meet you Peter. I'm Angel."

"I thought your name was Angelique Omari?"

"It is, but I don't like my first name so I use my nickname Angel."

"Oh, well that clears it up. We should get going. I told Lt. Casey I'd be back after I picked you up."

"I thought Kelly was your boss?"

"Well, Lt. Severide is Squad's boss; Lt. Casey is the boss of the Truck. It'll be easier to understand when we get back to the firehouse."

"No, I get it, I mean I understand."

"Most people wouldn't understand something like that."

"My father was a firefighter; I know most of the lingo."

"Well that's good to know."

Peter Mills started the car and pulled out of the parking lot and headed for Firehouse 51. Silence ensued and I just watched as the city passed us by. I would have to learn the city well if I was going to be staying around for longer than a few months, that was for sure. Before I knew it, we were at the firehouse and Peter Mills was helping me get my things out of his car and into the firehouse.

**The Firehouse:**

When we walked into the firehouse, everything just stopped. Peter Mills put my bag on the ground near the table and went to get Kelly for me. When they came back out, there were three men with him instead of one. Peter Mills went into the kitchen and the three men came up to me. I recognized Kelly almost immediately; he looked a lot like my mother, only not so feminine. Kelly spoke up first, with everyone listening in on the conversation.

"Angelique, it's nice to finally meet you. After I got your email, I was wondering why my sister didn't tell me she had a kid. And I was also curious as to why she wasn't coming with you."

"Yea, well, that's a story for another day. But it's not Angelique; I don't go by that name. I go by Angel; nobody ever uses my full name unless they need to get my attention when I'm not paying attention."

"Well, Angel, this is my boss, Chief Boden and this is Lt. Casey, he's in charge of the firefighters that work on truck. I'm in charge of…"

"Peter Mills already filled me in on your jobs. You're in charge of squad. My dad always wanted to have a Squad back at the 55th but there wasn't any money for it."

"Your father is a firefighter?" _Chief Boden asked._

"He was; he ah…he died a few years ago."

"I'm sorry to hear about that. What about Jessica? Why didn't she come with you?"

"She ran off shortly after dad died. If it hadn't been for Bosco taking me in, I would have been in Foster Care. But Bosco and the others didn't want to lose me in the system so Bosco got temporary custody of me until we could find any of my family."

"How'd you find Severide here?" _Lt. Casey asked. We had sat down at the table while talking so I didn't have to stand the whole time._

"I was at Firehouse 55 when Cruz came over with the information about my uncle. Apparently there had been some kind of scandal here and Kelly had been in the middle of it. Anyways, she handed me the information and stayed while I looked him up on my computer. If you know what is then I don't have to explain it to you, but that was basically how we found out that you were my uncle. I didn't even know that my mother's maiden name was Severide."

"She didn't talk to you about her side of the family?" _Kelly asked._

"No, in fact if she had stayed I probably wouldn't be here right now."

"Do you know where she is?" _Chief Boden asked._

"Bosco and the others have been trying to find her since she ran off but no luck so far. They said that they would keep me in the loop if anything came up, but I'm betting that she's long gone. She really wasn't a mother to me anyways. I was always at the firehouse with dad and well she was always home. I hardly ever stayed at home unless dad had a day off. I was either at the firehouse or at my friend Emily's house. Her mom and Bosco are partners."

"I see, well, I'll need to talk to this Bosco person soon; get all the details that you might not be telling at the moment."

"You know, I am allowed to have some secrets, we did just meet."

"She's got a point Severide."

"_Truck 81…Squad 3…Ambulance 61…respond to 312 N. May Street, warehouse fire…"_

"We'll talk more when we get back, for now, just make yourself comfortable."

The firefighters and medics ran out to their respective vehicles after getting into gear and left the firehouse. She watched them leave and then grabbed her laptop and charger and went into the kitchen. The least she could do was get some dinner cooked, something she was good at doing. She plugged her laptop into the nearest outlet and pulled up one of her recipes after turning her music on. She went to the refrigerator and looked to see what was cookable before pulling out ingredients and then grabbing things from the cupboards as well.

By the time she was done preparing all the food and was putting some of it in the oven, she heard the vehicles coming back but didn't stop what she was doing. She was dancing around the kitchen, moving from one station to the next, making sure the food wasn't burning. She didn't even notice that anyone had come in as she put some spaghetti noodles in the pot and moved over to the sauce and beans she had pulled out to go with the meal. Peter Mills was the first to move into the kitchen to help with anything he could.

As soon as I saw Peter Mills, I stopped and looked at everyone, a little flush spreading over my cheeks. I smiled a nervous smile and turned my music down a little before going back to the food that I was cooking. I let Peter Mills take over the stove as I pulled the biscuits and cornbread from the oven and set to putting them onto a large plate. I left the cornbread in its pan as it was too hot to touch at the moment. Once all the food was done cooking and up on the counter where everyone could eat what they wanted, I grabbed a plate, shut my music off, closed my laptop and unplugged it before putting my food on top and heading back to the table. I sat next to my stuff, putting the food on the table before putting my laptop and charger away in my backpack.

I ate my food in silence as the others milled around the counter and grabbed the food that they wanted. Apparently, I wasn't the only that was eating at the table as Kelly and a few others ventured over, including Peter Mills. Peter Mills was the first to speak.

"Can I ask you where you learned to cook?" _Peter Mills asked._

"The firehouse my dad worked in. Barely any of them could cook properly so it was either take out or my dad's cooking. My dad taught me to cook at the firehouse and well it just sorta stuck. After the accident…er, after he died, I stayed near the firehouse since Bosco worked across the street at the police precinct. I would cook them dinner and even when the city residents were told to stay inside, I'd be out and about doing various things for my neighbors."

"Why would the residents be told to stay inside?" _Lt. Casey asked._

"During severe snow storms the Mayor didn't want people out and about getting hurt and what not. Bosco normally had to work so I would go to work with him bringing along my snow gear. We'd get dressed at the same time, only it was me getting geared up more than anything. Once I was geared up, I would head outside to my snowmobile and attach the sled I used to cart around groceries and then I'd be on my way, stopping in neighborhoods to get grocery lists and money and heading to the local grocery stores. When I would come back with the groceries and the extra money, they told me to keep the money. By the time I was done, I'd have racked up over $300. But I always had to return to the 55 and get there grocery lists. I took extra time in the grocery store getting food for the firehouse and precinct and I knew that nobody would steal my snowmobile since the gangs normally hung around and everyone knew not to mess with them."

"You trusted gang members?" _Kelly asked._

"When it came to severe snow storms and the fact that there were only a select number of people that could get out and about on snowmobiles, yes. When it came to any normal day, no. But we mostly stayed out of each other's way except when it came to severe snow storms. Then we got along because we knew how long snow storms could last and we knew not to get up in each other's personal space unless someone was looking on getting thrown in jail."

"It was that easy to get an understanding going between the gangs?" _Chief Boden asked._

"Well, at first no, but when they realized I was the only one really out and about in the snow getting everyone groceries, they finally caved because they also realized that they couldn't go hungry as well. Let's just say I made sure that I used up all the money they gave me to buy their groceries."

"Yea I can see why you wouldn't want to take tips from gang members. Are you expecting to do that kind of thing here during severe weather?" _Kelly asked._

"Only if stayed for more than a few months. I didn't know if this was going to work or not, so I didn't plan that far ahead. Bosco said he'd drive down with my snowmobile in the back of a rented truck and bring some friends to visit. If that's alright with you."

"Well, it beats having to call him and get the whole secret. I will want to know how your father died though and about Jessica. Oh and you're going to want to meet your grandpa. He's always out and about around the lake. We have a small family cabin that he lives in."

"That would be great. My family on dad's side didn't really want anything to do with me after what happened. They thought I would turn out to be just like mom when in all reality I've turned out to be more like dad than anyone else; maybe it had something to do with the fact that I was always around firefighters, paramedics and cops, who knows."

"Alright, now that dinner is done, why don't we get you comfortable for the night? You can see the apartment tomorrow when Shay and I get off work. But for tonight, you're stuck here."_ Kelly said grabbing my belongings and moving them into the on-call room so that I could sleep for the night. Once my stuff was near a bed and I had changed into some pajamas and my slippers and robe, I grabbed my laptop + charger and headphones and followed him back out to the lounge area._

"That sounds fine. I always did feel more comfortable in a firehouse rather than an actual house."

"Well, we can look into getting a house later, once we get this whole thing figured out. And when is this Bosco guy supposed to be coming down?"

"I told him that I would call him and let him know. Since my snowmobile stayed at the police precinct because we lived in an apartment, I don't see the need to bring it down here if we're in an apartment as well. There will be nowhere to put it."

"You could always leave it here at the firehouse." _Chief Boden said._

"When you want to use it during the winter snow storms, you can ride in with us. For now, if you want to come to the firehouse while you are here, that's fine as well." _Shay said coming over and introducing herself._ "I'm Leslie Shay, I live with Kelly here."

"It's nice to meet you. So, are the two of you like a couple?"

"No, we're just friends and roommates. But since there are only two rooms in the apartment at the moment, you'll be staying in mine, we can move in an air mattress, that way you won't have to sleep on the couch."

"Well thank you. This is going better than I thought it would."

"You're welcome and we're a pretty easy bunch of people to get to know, except when those two get into a fight and all."

"Yeah, I can see that happening. So, does anything major ever happen to firefighters down here?"

"Like getting stuck in fires, sometimes." _Lt. Casey asked._

"That's not exactly what I meant."

"Then what did you mean by it?"

"Well, there were a few instances back in home where some of the firefighters were shot by this wigged out firefighter, then there was the whole rat thing, and a few other instances."

"What rat thing?"_ Peter Mills asked._

"One of the firefighters used to be a cop who worked with Cruz and on one of the last times they worked together, he blew the undercover operation and let the guys they were undercover with know that they were cops and then lied about it to his superiors. He was eventually caught in his lie and was asked to resign, that's about the time he decided to become a cop instead."

"And the whole thing about the firefighters being shot?" _Chief Boden asked._

"I'm sure that won't happen here, of course; but one can never be too careful. Just don't go blindly to a car fire without all the details first. Turns out the guy had set the fire to get any firefighters to respond so that he could kill them. Four ended up in the hospital, two with major injuries. They're okay now though, they survived."

"I see."

"So does this mean that you want to become a firefighter when you get older then?" _Dawson asked walking up and introducing herself._

"Of course not, no offense, I just never see myself as a firefighter. I want to either be a dancer or a singer or maybe both. I'm talented in many ways. Or maybe a cook, I'm talented in that department as well."

"Maybe you could be a cook who sings and dances in her spare time."

"And you can always look forward to getting paid to cook for us; we'll just make sure we have an opening for that in the future."

"Thanks Chief."

"_Truck 81…Squad3…Ambulance 61…respond to 400 N. La Salle Street, apartment fire…"_

"Back to work it is. We'll be back as soon as we can. Keep an eye on Pouch for us while we are gone."

"No problem."

And they were off again, headed for the apartment that was on fire. I stayed up a little longer and played on my computer before shutting it down for the night and heading to get some sleep. I was sound asleep when they all came back and didn't even hear any of them come in to get a little shuteye themselves. I had fallen asleep with my headphones on so I wouldn't wake up if they were called out again.

**A New Kind of Family:**

When I woke the next morning, I found a note posted on the table next to the bed. I pulled my robe on and went out to the kitchen area to grab a bagel for breakfast. I would take a shower when Uncle Kelly and Shay took me to the apartment because I was too intent on anyone walking in on me at the firehouse. Grabbing one of my movies from my suitcase, I popped it into the DVD player and watched it as I ate my breakfast. Halfway through the movie, Uncle Kelly and the others returned to find me awake and watching a movie. Mouch stopped as he saw me sitting in his seat, then went around me and sat on the other end of the couch. Pouch, who had slept next to me last night, had curled up by the couch and was sleeping again.

Uncle Kelly walked over and looked at the movie I was watching. When the alien popped out of the girl's chest cavity he leapt back a little and I laughed. He would have to learn sooner later that my favorite movies were horror and sci-fi.

"I cannot believe that you like movies like this."

"Why not, they're the best kind of movies. If you want me to turn it off, I'll go get a western slash sci-fi movie that just came out last year."

"That would probably be better, especially seeing the time of day. Those kinds of movies are normally for nighttime and on the weekends."

"Oh, come on, they're the best kind of movies out there. What kind of adult man doesn't like horror movies? Bosco and I used to do all-nighters when he didn't have to work the next day and I didn't have to go to school."

"Think that was wise of you guys?"

"It beat sleeping all day and night. When I didn't go out on my snowmobile, we'd have a snowball fight in the street between the firehouse and precinct because even the snow plows didn't run."

"Change the movie; have you had breakfast yet?"

"Yea, I had a bagel. I'm not really a morning person, well I am, I just don't eat breakfast normally."

"So what do you do for breakfast then?"

"I make a protein shake."

"We'll pass for now."

They mingled around the kitchen as Peter Mills prepared some breakfast. I had stopped my movie and put in another alien movie, but this one much more intriguing then the first. It wasn't long before Mouch announced that he knew the movie and the others came to sit around the TV as the cowboy finished killing the three cowboys and taking their clothing, a horse and a dog.

"We got to get you interested in some normal movies while you're here." _Peter Mills said, making a face._

"What you don't like Cowboys & Aliens? It's like one of the better movies that I have. I can go even more dramatic and go grab a surfing movie?"

"What kind of surfing movie?" _Dawson asked._

"Soul Surfer: the true story of Bethany Hamilton, the girl that was attacked by the shark in Hawaii and went on to be a Professional Surfer."

"Naw, this is perfectly fine. Mills just hasn't watched any good movies lately." _Mouch said._

"Okay, so, when are we supposed to be headed for the apartment?"

"After breakfast and as soon as the next crew comes on."

"Okay just wondering so I have time to get dressed."

"What, no shower?" _Otis asked._

"Not too keen on people I hardly know walking in on me while I'm taking a shower. I'll shower at the apartment if that's okay with you."

"Yea, just wondering that's all."

"You do realize that I am fifteen and Kelly's niece right? He'd probably pound you for even thinking anything like that."

"She's got a point Otis."

"I wasn't thinking anything like that."_ He blushed and moved to eat his breakfast at the table where he didn't have to look at anyone. Kelly had a smile on his face that told me that I had done the right thing, though Lt. Casey seemed not too surprised that I had said what I had siad._

After breakfast and as soon as I was dressed and had all my stuff together, Uncle Kelly, Shay and I headed for his car and put my stuff in his trunk before heading to their apartment. Shay and Kelly made small talk on the way while I looked out the window and watched the city go by. When we got to the apartment building, Shay and Uncle Kelly helped me get my bags inside and into Shay's room while Uncle Kelly went to get an air mattress and blow it up. Shay helped me unpack some of my things after clearing out some closet space for my clothes. The winter stuff could stay in its bag for now. The movies, books and puzzles I moved to one bag and stacked the suitcases on top of each other.

When Uncle Kelly brought the mattress in, we laid it down next to the wall, put some sheets on it and then a comforter. I spread one of my blankets over it to make it more me and then the three of us headed downstairs to get something to drink. After sitting around for an hour or so, I headed back upstairs and took a shower and when I came back down, Shay and Uncle Kelly were asleep on opposite ends of the couch. I went back upstairs and grabbed one of my puzzles, bringing it back down and sitting at the coffee table to build it. I plugged myself into my IPod and ignored the two sleeping adults, concentrating on putting together my 1000 piece puzzle instead.

How will Angel like living with her uncle? How will the others feel when Bosco and her friends and family from New York show up to visit?

**[Real addresses used in story. Excerpts from 'Third Watch' episodes will be in story. Excerpts from certain movies will be in story as well as TV shows.]**

**Movie Excerpts:**

Alien vs. Predator

Cowboys & Aliens

_**More to come in next chapter…**_

_**Please Review…**_


	3. Dance With Me

**Dance With Me:**

**Fancy Footwork:**

Two days later, while Shay and Uncle Kelly were at work, I grabbed my purse, my camera, my IPod, and a map and headed out to do some exploring. There was no point in staying cooped up indoors all day. I left a message on Uncle Kelly's phone letting him know what I was doing and that he could get ahold of me on my cell. I had given him my number the day before knowing that he would need it to keep in touch with me while I was here. At the moment, Bosco was paying for my phone since we had a shared plan but once I was sure I was staying here, I would need to transfer it over to Uncle Kelly's plan.

I headed for the closest place I could think that would have live dancers about this time. Normally, the only good place to see live dancers was either on the streets, at a club or at a Dance Academy. But for me, it was always easier to catch the dancers on the street, which was where I normally danced as well. I had my portable IPod speakers with me so I could just set my stuff down and dance wherever I felt safe. But since I didn't know much about Chicago, I would just watch for now.

As I got into the cab and asked him to take me to wherever the street dancers were I knew that there was a possibility that I was going to get myself into trouble going where I knew they would be dancing. The cabby dropped me off in downtown Chicago and I gave him the fare money before stepping out and heading off to find the dancers. It was amazing to see so many people that thought I was just a young teenager that didn't know much about the streets. They would learn that they were wrong if they tried to mess with me that was for sure. I always had pepper spray on me and at least one Taser, though it was disguised as a flashlight.

As I rounded a corner, I spotted what I was looking for, street dancers. I went and stood in the circle that was surrounding the dancers, though most looked like gang members. Some of them looked at me, watched me as I watched the dancers dance, watched as I started mimicking the dancers and even watched as I jumped right in beside the dancers and started to dance with them. The dancers seemed not to mind at the moment because nobody had ever really started dancing with them, it was something that they intended to ask about.

This was what I missed from New York. All the gangs knew who I was and knew better than to mess with me, but they also knew that if they ever needed a dispute settled that had to do with dancing, they knew where to find me. When the music stopped, the street dancers looked at me and noticed the smile. They nodded to before speaking up.

"How'd you learn to dance like that?"

"I street dance at home all the time."

"Yeah, where's home to you?"

"New York City; it's one of the best places to dance if you know where to look that is."

"Nice, I'm Dante; this is my brother Jose and our sister Jessminda. You visiting here or something?"

"Hi, I'm Angel Omari. My uncle is a firefighter over at Firehouse 51; I'm either visiting or moving here permanently. Do you know of any teen clubs around here? I could really use some practice with my dancing."

"Yeah actually we do. We don't normally street dance unless the club is otherwise occupied. Our parents own and run it. If you want to head that way with us we can introduce you to our parents and let them know that you are a dancer." _Jessminda said._

"That would be great. Back home I had a friend, older than me, that worked at a teen's club and she was able to get me a part-time job as a singer."

"Well, that's a double bonus for us then. Our parents have put an ad in the local newspaper for anyone that can sing. What kind of songs do you sing?" _Jose asked._

"Anything in English really, from any artist, though I'm more partial to the female artists."

"Well, then let's go to the club and get you introduced. You wouldn't be able to start till you were sixteen but you could always do some under-the-table work till then or you could get your uncle to let you work." _Dante said._

"I'm sure he won't mind my working for your family, though he might want to meet your family first."

"That's understandable."_ Jessminda said._

We headed off for the teen club as soon as the siblings grabbed their belongings and put their music away. We chatted the whole way to the club and Jessminda, who I learned was also fifteen, took an immediate liking to me. When we arrived at the club, Jessminda grabbed my hand and pulled me into the entrance.

**At The Club:**

Dante, Jose and Jessminda showed me into the club and to where their parents were. The club wasn't that busy as most of the business was at night. The two adults were sitting at the soda bar going over paperwork when we walked up. They looked up and smiled at their kids and then noticed me. Their mother started to talk first.

"Dante you guys know better then to bring strangers into the club during our off hours. Where did you pick her up? And why is she here?"

"This is Angel Omari, her uncle is a firefighter in the city and she's here visiting him. She found us street dancing and jumped right in with our dancing. She asked if there were any local teen clubs around and we told her about our family club and she asked to be brought. She says she's also a talented singer."

"Hi, I didn't mean to get them into trouble or anything, I was just looking for a place to dance and possibly get a summer job. I'm here for the summer and I can pretty much do whatever you ask of me."

"How good of a singer are you?" _the father asked._

"Um, people tell me that I sound a lot like Hannah Montana when I sing her songs. I don't sing a lot of her songs, but I do sing some of them, though mostly only the ones you can get a crowd to dance to."

"Hm, well, we'll have to hear you sing first before any job is offered that is for sure. As for the dancing, you can feel free to come around while the kids are out of school to dance in the practice gym. Our kids use the gym to practice for competitions so one more won't hurt. I'm assuming you are very responsible?" _their mother finished._

"Of course; back home, in New York, most of the cops, firefighters and paramedics I hung around with would give me odd jobs just so that I would have a little spending money. It also helped that I was technically living with a cop as my legal guardian."

"No parents?" _Jose asked._

"My dad died a few years ago and I don't know where my mom is."

"Ah, well in that case, scoot and go have some fun. We need to finish this paperwork. Have fun kids."

Dante, Jose and Jessminda showed me to the practice gym and they pulled out their radio. I put my purse on one of the coat hangers and hung my coat over it after taking my IPod and portable speakers out. The kids seemed more in tune with listening to my IPod then the boring radio that they listened to everyday.

**Messin Around:**

Dante and I partnered up as Jose and Jessminda partnered up. When I told them that the songs they were listening to were from the Zumba training soundtracks they perked up almost immediately. As dancers, you had to learn different steps and dances just to stay 'in the know-how' and up to date with the current expectations when competing. We started off with a normal Salsa and then switched it up to free style. We were having so much fun that we hadn't even noticed that their parents had walked in with my uncle who they had called after learning from Jose that he worked at Firehouse 51. He wasn't the only one that was standing in the doorway watching us. Shay and Dawson along with Mills and Lt. Casey were all watching us dance.

When I did a few free style flips and landed on my belly before getting up to dance again, Dante and his siblings stopped. They had never seen anyone incorporate gymnastics into their dancing, especially not from around here. I had to stop about that time, too out of breath to continue. When I turned around to go turn my music off, I noticed everyone standing there. I had taken off my shirt and was just wearing a sports bra to dance because I had gotten so hot. But it wasn't like I was the only one that had taken my shirt off. Jessminda had taken her shirt off as well.

"Hey Uncle Kelly. How'd you find out I was here?"

"I was called by these nice people to learn that you had run into their kids on the street and started dancing with them and then followed them back to their club to possibly get a job. What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that I could get a part-time job while I was living here for the summer and if this situation worked out, then it would possibly become permanent. When I worked in the teen club back home, I taught the Zumba class, figured I could take a few Zumba classes here but as of yet this is the only teen club I know about. And it wasn't like you didn't know what I was doing today. I told you I was going out to try to find a place to dance."

"Okay, but meeting complete strangers and going to their family club three days after you get into the city wasn't the smartest of ideas."

"Yea, you have a point there. But it wasn't like I was looking for new friends. Street dancers normally stay to their own section of a city so as not to get into trouble with the local cops and gang members."

"You consider these kids your friends after only a few hours?" _Shay asked._

"Well yeah, I mean where else am I going to find kids that love to dance as much as I do?"

"In all honesty, she really wasn't in any danger with us. She's the one that asked us if there was a teen club around here and we told her about here and she said she would like to see it. She said she was visiting for a few months and wanted to keep up her skills while she was here." _Dante said._

"Yeah, and we were raised better. We know not to hurt a pretty girl like Angel here." _Jose said._

"You're so not helping our cause Jose." _Jessminda said._

"If I promise to call you next time I come here can I still come here?"

"We'll have to deal with it later. You can get their numbers and call or text them all you want but at the moment, it's probably better if you just dance at the Firehouse. The kids can come around and dance with you, but it's something we are going to need to sit down and talk about."

"Yes Uncle Kelly. I guess I'll see you guys later."

Dante, Jose, Jessminda and I exchanged phone numbers before grabbing my belongings and leaving with my uncle and the others that had come with him. They promised to call ahead of time and let me know when they were coming over to the Firehouse, if they were allowed. I thanked them for letting me have a few hours of fun and then left. I got into the Squad's truck, which the group had ridden in to get here. When we got back to the Firehouse, I went inside and sat down on the couch, putting my headphones in so that I wouldn't get yelled at. But it wasn't like he had a choice in yelling at me anyways. Five minutes after we got back to the Firehouse they were called out to an apartment fire.


End file.
